All the things she said
by 39medalla
Summary: Daria se une al ejercito y con miedo y remordimiento vuelve, solo para encontrarse que nunca tuvo que irse. Este es solo un adelanto de una historia en la que trabajo a largo tiempo.
1. Home

_**Epilogo:**_

La última vez que la vio había sido 7 años atrás, fue la última vez que la tuvo cerca, fue la última vez que le dijo cuanto la amaba.

La última vez que se vieron, la última noche, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro; pero en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma, siempre estaría presente y siempre la acompañaría.

La última vez que la vio, se prometió que no la dejaría ir esta vez.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente, después de aquella última vez que se vieron, y todo parecía tan irreal, tan ajeno. Jane se sentía como una extraña enfrente de aquella chica que amaba y estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que ella se sentía de una manera similar.

Ella la conocía mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez por su familia, y ese no era la Daria que recordaba.

Había algo en su mirada, algo que no estaba ahí antes pero que sólo una vez ella había visto. Y no auguraba nada bueno.

Inmediatamente supo que él llevaba una gran carga en sus hombros. Algo que lo había marcado y que difícilmente podría dejar ir. Y supo que ese algo era culpa.

Como la culpa que se veía en sus ojos el día del accidente. Esa culpa que sentía al recordar aquel verano de 1997, al preguntarse sí tal vez pudiera haber algo mas. La culpa que tuvo cuando se enteró que su hermana tenía cáncer de seno.

Lentamente se acercó más a ella, ya sentía el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y ese aroma tan suyo, sentía su respiración y escuchaba el latido tranquilo de su corazón, que se aceleró a la par que ella se acercaba más. Y sin decir una sola palabra, ni hacer un solo gesto, la abrazó con todo el amor del que era capaz.

Al recibir ese simple abrazo, que para Daria significaba mucho más, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, esas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo estuvo reprimiendo, que sólo necesitaban un detonador para salir por completo, y ese detonador era un simple abrazo de la persona a la que más amaba.

Porque ella tenía el poder de aminorar todas sus penas, de hacerla sonreír con cualquier cosa aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada, porque ella no la juzgaría por sus acciones pasadas, sólo estaría ahí para Daria, como Jane para ella, para amarla como Daria la amaba, para cuidarla como Daria lo hacía, para consolarla cuando lo necesitara.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy. -le susurró al oído Jane.-

-Lo sé.- respondió entre sollozos Daria. -Me sorprende que sigas aquí para mí.-

-Siempre lo haré, no tendría por qué sorprenderte, te amo y eso no cambiaría aunque tardaras años en regresar, porque sé que al final regresarías a mí.- se separó un poco y depositó un beso en sus labios a la par que limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares.- Vamos a casa, tu familia te está esperando.

La última vez que la vio, de alguna forma supo que terminara como terminara la guerra, ella seguiría esperándola, pero ver que estaba en lo correcto le devolvía las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir. Porque sin ella no sería nada. Y aunque perdió parte de su vida, no perdió a su familia, todo gracias a su sacrificio.


	2. El Fin del Camino

_**El Fin del Camino.  
><strong>_Jane una vez oyó hablar a Daria sobre un poema acerca de cómo era la vida bajo el sol.

Todos los días, llegaba por el este era como un recién nacido que viene a la vida. El sol se eleva más y más alto hasta que llegó a la mitad, el pináculo de la vida cuando él o ella habían hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Y por último, el sol pronto se pondría, lo que indica que la vida había llegado a su fin y tuvo que ser puesta a descansar. A continuación, un nuevo sol, una nueva vida, podría comenzar de nuevo.

"Ahora, es el momento para que mi sol se ponga... "

Fueron los pensamientos de Daria mientras ella y Jane, estaban sentadas una vez más bajo aquel árbol que habían plantado hace ya muchos años. Se detuvieron frente a él, mirando a las iniciales talladas décadas atrás, en las épocas sólo un par de iniciales fueron talladas en el árbol. Daria puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa como lo había hecho por casi 65 años.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar aquí? Podemos esperar en una cama, igual que la mayoría de personas suelen hacerlo cuando llega el momento-, dijo Daria, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

Jane negó con la cabeza. -No, quiero que sea aquí. Quiero que mis últimos momentos sean estar contigo y la puesta de sol como la que usamos para comprometernos-.

"Como órdenes", dijo Daria en broma en su mente.

Las dos se sentaron, mirando la puesta de sol en la distancia. Hablaron de los recuerdos que tenían, de conocidos que estaban aquí o en el otro mundo, y de los días en que todo parecía estar moviéndose a un ritmo en el cual podrían mantener. Pero ahora todo lo que tenían eran estos momentos finales, así como lo habían querido que fuera. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿eh?", (fue un pensamiento rápido de Daria, que termino riendo). "Es curioso, yo siempre pensé que no pasaría de mis cuarenta años con el estilo de vida que tenía."

-¿Algo gracioso?- Preguntó Jane.

-No es nada...- susurró Daria, suspirando. -Fue de un momento a otro. La siguiente gran aventura. ¿Tienes miedo?-.

-En absoluto-, respondió Jane cuyos parpados lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse. -Cuando miro hacia delante sé que me encontrare con nuestros viejos amigos de nuevo. Brittany, Kevin, Mack, Jodie... todos ellos están esperando por mí...

-Esperándonos-, susurró Daria, besándola en la mejilla. -No voy a dejar que te mueras solo lo sabes-.

Jane sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Incluso ahora, el beso de su amada esposa estaba todavía tan refrescante como el aliento de la vida. -Daria, no importa lo que pase, te amo. Siempre lo are, incluso en la eternidad-.

-Yo también te amo, Jane-.

Las dos se acurrucaron juntas la una a la otra para un último abrazo. Ellos no hablaron una palabra en mucho tiempo, simplemente ver la puesta de sol en silencio. Cerca del final de la misma Daria se encontró cada vez más y más cansada, y cada vez se estaba haciendo más difícil respirar. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de luchar contra los colores de la decoloración alrededor de ella, pero sabía que era inútil. Había llegado el momento. Se preguntó quién las encontraría primero, sus sobrinos o Trent y Quinn como cuando encontraron a sus padres.

Sabiendo que este era el final, Daria movió lentamente la cabeza para echar un último vistazo a Jane antes de irse. Para su sorpresa, Jane ya se había ido, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo. Una punzada de dolor entró en Daria, pero se desvaneció sabiendo que iban a reunirse pronto.

Beso a su amada difunta una vez más, Daria apoyó la cabeza en la cabeza de Jane y susurró: "Tonta, pasando primero sin mí..."

Daria cerró los ojos por última vez, justo cuando el sol daba paso a la noche.


End file.
